A New Day
by neonsparx
Summary: Blaine MPREG. Just walk away if you are not into it.   Blaine struggles to survive impossible odds as he nestles a secret under his heart. Hate almost breakes him, till he gets a little help.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Own Glee... If I did... I would cut, any one who suggested removing Criss Colfer from Glee :(**

**Blaine Mpreg ...coz I Can...**

**I don't know, if readers understand, just how desperately a newbie writer waits for reviews.**

**I almost gave up writing coz my previous story got me an anonymous flame, which really, really broke my heart.**

** It's just that writing is as important as food to me, I can delay, reduce or change it, but I can't give it up. So screw you anon flamer...**

**I just realised (thanks to story traffic stats), that more than two thousand people read my stories, but none realised that even a "Hi" from them would've cheered me up beyond words. **

**So please if you like this one or the previous ones for the matter, Review. **

* * *

><p><strong>A NEW DAY<strong>

_This couldn't be happening! Maybe it's a really elaborate nightmare. Maybe I've hit my head and am lying in a coma or something and when I wake up, Kurt will still be there to hug and kiss me and to tell me he's so glad to have me. _

Blaine tried to soothe himself, but he knew better, he'd been living this nightmare for almost five months now, and he just couldn't anymore.

He slithered down the side of the cement barricade built to keep people from the uneven bank of Hawg creek.

It was close to dawn, and this part of the creek was ill lit and isolated, it had been one of their favourite make out spots. It was still so beautiful.

He could hear the swift flow of the creek as it joined the Ottawa further down. Maybe it was an ok spot for a good swimmer, but Blaine wasn't one. After a bully had taken a dunking too far, he had developed a deep phobia for swimming and he very rarely ventured close to large water bodies.

It was perfect, if they found him at all, it'd be considered a sad swimming accident, and it'll spare his family any unnecessary embarrassment.

Once he reached the edge, he swiftly removed his clothes and sat at the edge of the water, now shivering almost uncontrollably. He had no personal items on him; he'd taken care of that.

He had wanted to hold on to something of Kurt's but he had nothing, he had had to leave it all behind.

That was not really true though...

The fluttering in his belly felt light, delicate like a butterfly's wing, but it was there, there was no ignoring it.

A silent trail of tears slid past his scruffy gaunt cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it. His headache was pounding the words FREAK FREAK FREAK into his temple.

He walked into the chilly water as he tried hard not to relive the hate and disgust of his parents' words in his final moments.

* * *

><p>They were supposed to leave was new York the next day. He had had a showdown, again, with his dad that afternoon over choosing Julliard over law at Harward, but, while he was upset about the argument, he knew what he wanted for sure.<p>

He had been waiting for Kurt with an engagement ring, but he didn't show. He had been so worried, so disappointed, his calls kept going to voice mail.

When he reached home his parents had been waiting for him. His dad had very simply, very proudly stated "everyone has a price... your Kurt was just a little expensive"

He hadn't believed one word. Of course, it was all lies. Kurt wanted a career on broadway, but he would never do this to Blaine. Dad was simply trying to break them up.

Blaine had actually laughed at his dad's childishness and driven right back to Lima to talk to Kurt.

But, Burt wouldn't let him in, he said Kurt left that very evening and he was not to contact him... ever.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Day

Chapter 2

Everything just kinda fell apart after that. Blaine kept calling; trying to reach Kurt through Burt, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, but no one would help.

He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, he was constantly nauseous and sick. He stayed in his room locking himself away, being friends with the toilet bowl.

He had relived each moment, they had spent together, in exquisite painful detail. Each look, each sensation. When they'd finally gone all the way, his heart was close to bursting with love and pride. It was the single most natural, beautiful moment of his life. He had Kurt, for the first time in his life, he was loved completely, unconditionally. He felt invincible; there was nothing he couldn't do.

And now crying and puking his guts out was all he seemed capable of. His broken heart was having a lousy effect on his stomach.

Even after the nausea settled somewhat his body kept getting weird. He was constantly exhausted and breathless. His eyes and cheek sunk in, but he developed a slight bump like a beer belly.

He had done a good job of avoiding his parents. But, when his mom caught sight of his tummy, she freaked out. He was used to her over reactions and frankly, he was just too exhausted to fight back.

His mom had to literally drag him to see the doctor. He was barely aware of his surroundings, but it seemed to him that this filthy alley and the seedy clinic they had entered did not seem like his family's kind of healthcare facility.

He was somewhat roused from his stupor, when after a whispered conversation with the person in the white coat ( coz really this guy has obviously never seen the inside of a medical school) he was asked to lie down on a plank bed for what seemed like a sonogram.

Blaine had shot out of bed when he had heard the galloping thuds coming from his belly.

Now to think back, Blaine wondered, barely keeping his head above water as he moved further, deeper. How had it even occurred to him that, there was a heart beat in his belly...instinct maybe or too much TV?

He had been coaxed and cajoled back and ...and he could see it, a little bigger than a peanut... a pulsing heart. In his belly. His baby, Kurt's too . Their baby.

His mother had started crying; the coat man had been very liberally paid off and was being asked to take 'care 'of this situation. They started discussing option...to kill it... right there, like he didn't exist.

Very calmly, he had got up and walked out... completely ignoring his hysterically screaming mother or the riot in his own heart.

The screaming in his head had two new voices. His mom and dad joined the crescendo. They had apparently known all along of the recessive gene. Apparently it was an evolutionary thing. They had heard of brutal experimentation done on carriers of this gene during WWII. Terrified of the risk of exposure, they had decided to keep their little freakish son safe in lima ohio.

It was one of the reasons they had been so terrified and opposed to his relationship with Kurt. Well that clarified some things!

They had gathered from the stubborn set of his jaw that he was not going to terminate.

He had almost blocked their voices out, but some things they said were starting to make a terrible kind of sense.

He was a freak.

If the media got wind of it, it would destroy any and every one involved.

To his mind it included Kurt, who must be struggling in NYC to make something of himself. A scandal like this would destroy his budding dream.

This kid would not be allowed to live in peace, ever.

He couldn't destroy this child and go back as if nothing had happened.

Only solution seemed possible.

And then his dad actually voiced it in his tearful groan.

" What did we do to deserve you...since the day you were born...such shame...God! when will it all end!."

Blaine had actually felt the words slice through the last bit of his will to live.

He had just turned around and walked out.

And they didn't try to stop him.

He had walked all night to Lima, to the Hudmel house. He knew Kurt was not there. He just loved the place, the people. The only family, who didn't hate him.

Not anymore. If they knew what he was...

He had turned around and walked to their favourite spot.

Exhaustion finally wore out adrenaline. As the first rays of the sun hit the sky. He couldn't keep afloat any more.

"I am so sorry my love, but I can't give you the life you deserve, I won't let you be shamed... this will hurt...but then it'll be over ...and I'll be there with you."

He felt the drag and he couldn't fight it. He felt his weighed body sink towards the bottom.

And suddenly there was another pull

**Hope to update in 24 hours. Please please lemme know if you like it. Constructive criticism only please.**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Day

Don't own Glee and probably, never will. Damn it.

Thank you so much guys for sending word. It makes me so excited, I feel like the energizer bunny. I am getting weird looks from my colleagues. But as usual , who cares!

Chapter 3

_He felt the drag and he couldn't fight it. He felt his weighed body sink towards the bottom. _

_And suddenly there was another pull_

Blaine's dazed head bobbed over the current, "you crazy idiot!What the hell are you doing?" Sputtered Finn, as he struggled to keep Blaine's lolling neck above water. Soon, Burt joined him, gasping from panic and exertion. Between the two of them, they managed to drag Blaine's limp body out of the water and lay him on the muddy bank.

* * *

><p>Burt had been sitting on the porch and sipping a much needed, strong cup of coffee. He couldn't help the rueful grin, when he imagined Kurt's anger, if he found out, that Burt had broken his caffeine ban. He had made an exception today, he was desperate.<p>

He had talked to Kurt till late last night. He had sounded, like he had been crying again. Kurt kept reassuring his dad that classes were tough and he was just exhausted. But Burt knew his son. Hard work never faced him before.

It was the Break up.

Kurt never told him the details. One day he was all smiles and full of plans packing, jumping all over the house, but, when Burt had got home from work, Kurt had two small bags packed and waiting in the hall. He wanted to leave immediately …without Blaine.

Enquiry had produced nothing.

Kurt had just held on to him and cried and cried, till he couldn't cry any more. Kurt made Burt promise not to push for more. And promise, not to reveal Kurt's number to Blaine. If; he asked.

Though, his father's heart was relieved to think, that his baby was not going to college 'TOGETHER' together with a horny teenager.

He couldn't help feeling a little sorry for the broken expression on the Blaine's face, when Burt had turned him away, the very next morning.

He had thought, they were having another one of their infamous 24 hour fights, which always ended up with Burt catching the boys violating their door open at all times policy. But 24 hours had turned to almost 5 months and they remained estranged. He knew Kurt was emotionally vulnerable, but he'd assumed that time will soothe these wounds.

I mean, how deep are teenage relationships anyway. But, he knew now that at least, for Kurt this beyond serious. Kurt had steadily become quieter and withdrawn. He hadn't heard his son's joyful chirruping for over five months. Finn returned every few days from college, to give Carole and Burt Company. Kurt hadn't come back at all.

Today, however he had received some brand new information. Kurt let slip that Mr Anderson, Blaine's father had met with Kurt, the day they broke up. Burt had been up all night chewing over this bit of news. He had no doubt that a lot of blame for the kids misery lay at that particular door.

He sipped , as he contemplated, putting aside promises and having a mature, calm, man to man chat with Anderson or something; preferably ,or something.

Burt had been engrossed in this particularly rewarding line of thought, when he first heard a slight shuffling close to the garage. Instantly on alert, he had tried to peer into the darkness only to see a shifting form. Fearing a break in, he had immediately slipped back in, roused Finn, armed both of them with base ball bats and stepped out.

Off course, any hope of catching the intruders unawares was lost the moment Finn stepped out groggy and promptly stubbed his toe on a garbage can, upturning it and spilling its contents all over the curb.

Seriously, sometimes he wondered how the boy made it to college at all, despite the football scholarship and the killer essay Kurt and Blaine wrote for him!

There was nobody around the garage door. But Finn said he could see a form retreating in the distance. "maybe it was a homeless man looking for shelter, all the racket must've scared him away."

"looks like Blaine from the back" Finn mumbled as he squinted trying to focus into the darkness, looking for the hunched up figure he had just caught a glimpse off.

"What? Why do you say that" Burt tried to locate the figure too.

" same hobbit size, maybe I am wrong, why would rich boy be wandering the streets at ...**4! its 4am**? Jeez! Burt"

" Come on get the car, lets pick him up, bring him home for the night"

"Why? After how he's hurt Kurt! I thought he was a good guy!"

"Finn, we don't know, what really happened, moreover, If it were Kurt roaming the streets at 4am, I'd want somebody to stop him and send him home too. I just have a weird feeling about this. Come on get the keys, the sooner we catch up with him, the sooner you get to sleep." That got Finn cracking.

It was surprisingly difficult to trace the boy who was on foot, even though they were following a few minutes behind in the car. After a few minutes of very confused back and forth through dark streets. Finn led them to "their spot", Burt had asked him to stop right there, and spare him the gory details. He was wandering the streets of Lima, in the middle of the night with every intention of helping Blaine; he didn't want to end up killing him instead.

They had been standing on the bank, frantically scanning the waterline for any trace of Blaine. The neatly folded pile of clothes, they had come across, did not inspire much confidence.

Just as dawn cracked Finn spotted the dark curly head, right before it slid under water. He had to give it to Finn, he did not hesitate, as he charged into the chilled water, and swam straight towards the Blaine.

Here they were trying to revive Blaine, who had sputtered and spewed a little water, but was otherwise lying motionless barely breathing.

" Finn, help me turn him over, it'll help drain any water in his wind pipe"

Both men reached out and grabbed the boy one hand at the shoulder and the other at the waist, and then literally yelled as if scalded by the touch.

Blaine's had an oddly tout protruding belly and it was moving...a lot.

"Dude what the fuck is that?" Finn's eyes bugged.

"I have NO CLUE"

Burt cautiously placed his hand on the rock hard belly, as he felt the almost frantic movement inside...it was familiar...like when Elizabeth was carrying Kurt. Oh God!

Burt stepped back, when Blaine gasped a moan and curled into the foetal position, protectively wrapping his arms around his swollen...baby bump?

* * *

><p><strong>Howz this one? Lemme know?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Glee. :(

* * *

><p>New Day<p>

Chapter 4

_Burt stepped back, when Blaine gasped a moan and curled into a foetal position, protectively wrapping his arms around his swollen...baby bump?_

They were halfway to the hospital, when Blaine woke up, terrified and completely disoriented.

It took him a moment to recollect, what had just gone down. But, when Burt mentioned getting him to the emergency room, Blaine got so worked up , that Finn had to pull up to get him to calm down, both the men had to solemnly swear to take Blaine back home.

Blaine seemed to be breathing ok, so Burt gave in, coz frankly speaking, he had no idea how to explain this particular situation to anyone without sounding stark raving mad.

So they drove straight home.

Carole had been jolted awake, from the sound of a crashing trash can followed by Finn cursing, from the sound of it, Burt was outside too, and then the car started. She had just crashed after night duty and couldn't bring herself to get up to investigate. But when the boys didn't return after an hour she started worrying.

She was in the hall when Finn entered carrying Blaine, who was still pretty out of it.

"Burt! Where were you guy? I was so worried, is that...is that Blaine?...why are you dripping?" Carole asked, as Finn wordlessly carried Blaine up to Kurt's room and laid him down.

"I am sorry honey! I was up all night...long story... I think Blaine tried to ...drown himself"

"What! Oh my God, Burt. We need to call the cops, his parents!"

"Sweet heart, I think the situation here is a little more complicated, you need to see this."

Burt carefully lowered the sheet form over Blaine's torso, revealing his belly.

Burt and Finn watched on, as Carole just stood there frozen, with her hands covering her mouth.

Finn incoherent mumble about Species and alien invasions finally zapped her out, and her nurses training kicked in. Ordering Burt and Finn out. She very carefully examined Blaine from head to toe, checking for injuries along his scalp, ribs etc. Then she palpitated the belly with sturdy, experienced hands, making Blaine groan in discomfort, she sat next to him and pulled the sheets back up, as he tried to shift his ungainly body, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Blaine sat up, pulling his knees as close to his chest as he could, when Carole opened the door for Burt.

Awkward silence hung heavy in the room. Burt knew he'd have to be the one to break it.

"Ok kid! I've been thinking very hard about this, but I've come to the conclusion, that there is really no delicate way to put it. So, I am just going to come out and say it. Blaine! Are you pregnant?"

The boy seemed to curl even tighter into himself, as he nodded his answer.

Burt couldn't stop the curse, which tumbled out of his lips when he heard this confirmation. Blaine winced, and Burt immediately regretted it.

He sat down on a chair and looked into Carole teary eyes, looking for support, comfort, and maybe strength. He knew who the baby's father...other father was. But he needed to hear it from Blaine.

"Blaine ...is Kurt ...the...the other father?"

Blaine looked up, and the answer was plain in the hazel depths. He barely managed to choke back a sob and let out a breathy "yes" before his courage gave way. He couldn't look up ...to see the disgust in their eyes too...he couldn't... He just buried his head in his knees and curled his arms over his head, like he wanted to coil into himself and vanish into a the elements.

But, the disgust never came. Burt and Carole were somehow not grossed out. They were hugging him, consoling him in their own respective gruff or soothing way.

He was not alone.

* * *

><p>Everything moved swiftly from then on, Carole sent Finn to get glucose and an IV set, carefully instructing him what to say at the medical store.<p>

Burt and Carole called Kurt and very casually asked him to come home. His inquiries about ill health were brushed away, while making it abundantly clear that he needed to be home ASAP.

When Finn returned, Blaine was fed some homemade chicken soup, the IV drip was set up for good measure and the poor boy was allowed to sleep.

When Carole finally made it down, Burt was already online trying to get as much information as possible. They spent the day searching the net, made a few discreet phone calls. And pieced together some snippets of information they found from mostly unreliable sources.

* * *

><p>Kurt reached home quiet late at night. He was surprised to see all three members of his family sitting in the hall, waiting for him. Carole greeted him with a hug. As did Finn and Burt. But something was definitely off.<p>

While Carole left to get him something to drink, Burt sat him down.

"What happened dad? You're really freaking me out."

"Mmm...Kurt ...it's about Blaine"

Kurt eyes widened as sudden terror hit him head on. His heart pounding as if preparing to simply quit. He couldn't help the tears that slid down his cheek.

"No...no... he's alive isn't he? Daddy? He's alive! Say yes! please dad!"

"He's alive Kurt. In fact he's upstairs in your room."

"Kurt stop! you really need to hear this before you go up to him, Blaine is ... he's not in a good condition. Carole! Help me out here"

Sudden relief, made Kurt so jittery, it made his legs shake as he returned to the couch.

How stupid of him to have broken up with Blaine. He had regretted his decision every second of every hour of the day for the last five months.

He had hated that Mr Anderson had said, that he owed Blaine a chance to reach the heights; he could reach, unencumbered with a 'lima loser' like Kurt as Mr. Anderson had classily named him.

It was true, though. Blaine kept giving up brilliant opportunities to be with him. He would eventually realise the sacrifices he had made and figure out, that Kurt wasn't worth it. And then he would resent Kurt for causing him to make such irreparable damage to his career.

The loving thing would indeed be to let him go, to set him free, to at least make these vital choices with a clear head. If Blaine still chooses Julliard over Harvard without Kurt in the picture, he would have his answer.

Screw the answer... he loved Blaine, if he chose Harvard, then he would follow him there instead, they could go anywhere as long as both of them were alive and well.

"Sweety? Kurt are you listening?"

"What? yeh am sorry"

"Ok! So honey! You know how you and Blaine were sexually active about 5 months ago"

Kurt was not surprised they knew, still he couldn't stop the beet red blush, as he accepted this fact it in front of his dad.

"See sweety! It seems...well...you see"

"Dude he's pregnant" Finn just burst out.

"Finn!" "Come on son!"

"What are you guys talking about? Is this some kind of grand punked kind of jokes, coz seriously guys this is in really bad taste."

"It's a genetic mutation, a part of evolution I guess...it is supposed to be an urban legend. During WWII they were conducting, brutal experiments on prisoners of war. They were apparently, hunting down individuals, families, tribes, who had almost superhuman immune systems, something which would be invaluable in a time, when most soldiers lost their lives to injury related infections rather than life threatening wounds themselves.

Some male test subjects had a vestigial uterus, ovary and a birth canal, which opened in an evolved rectum, with strong vagina like muscles, which dilated during delivery. Their super human immunity was simply a result of their altered anatomy. They needed it, to keep the uterus from becoming fatally infected.

When these test subjects were 'rescued' they were declared as abominations and promptly shot dead. Maybe some children survived and evolved and passed on their genes on to other generations."

Kurt was as ready for a good laugh as the next person, but seriously, this was too much.

"Carole are you telling me...that Blaine is upstairs right now...pregnant...with...our child."

"Kurt" Carole pinched the bridge of her nose "just...when you go up there, do not say anything hurtful...I know it's impossible to take this in...all at once...believe me, we saw ...and even we find it impossible to believe...just don't go up there if you feel you can't...that kid is feeling plenty lost and lonely as it is...he...he tried to kill himself Kurt...he doesn't need any more hate."

Kurt silently got up and made his way up the stairs, slowly repeating the entire conversation in his head. Carole was right, it really was too much.

But, he loved Blaine, with all his heart and soul. whatever the hell was happening, Blaine was on the other side of his door and he needed his help. He could deal with pretty much everything else as long as they were together.

Kurt squared his shoulders, turned the knob and entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Its gonna be all better I promise...next ch Blaine recalls the conception, itsy bitsy smutty? what do you think? lemme know<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

A New Day

Don't own Glee and probably, never will.

Blaine's POV

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Kurt squared his shoulders, turned the knob and entered the room._

* * *

><p>Blaine took another deep breath; he wanted to soak in that odour into every cell of his body. <em>He missed it so much!<em>

_Kurt!_

"Yeah! That's your daddy", he thought to the slight nudge in his middle.

It's so odd, come to think of it, that he had gone from wanting to kill himself, to conversing with his belly all within 48 hours.

Or maybe it was later, he'd been sleeping like a log forever. He still wasn't clear on what day it was.

One thing, on which he was clear , was that he'd made a mistake wanting to end their lives.

Before... he hadn't had a lot of time to consider ...really consider... his choices. He'd just barely processed his ... his pregnancy ...the sheer possibility of it all and the idea, that he was alone in this had completely overwhelmed him.

His father's reaction had simply tipped him over the edge, when he was already tethering on it.

The moment he'd felt the frantic struggle within him, he'd realised his mistake. His little kicker wanted to survive, and _he_ was killing it! He'd been so exhausted, that he couldn't pull up, when he tried.

He'd still didn't know, what they were doing there, but he'll be forever grateful to the Hudmel family for giving him another chance at life.

After sleeping, real, deep sleep probably for the first time since the break up, he was feeling much more collected.

He'd done some serious soul searching. And had come to a few conclusions.

Firstly, he was more like his father than he accepted. He'd rejected his own offspring to the point of death, because he was afraid of how others might react to this kid or the circumstances of his or her birth. Weren't his father's words fuelled with similar terror too?

Secondly, it would be in his best interest, if he stayed under the radar till the baby was born, if he could manage that! If the media were to sniff a story, they would make safety impossible.

Now he had to take charge of his child's life. He couldn't stay here and drag this incredible family into the mess that was to come; Kurt deserved to know the truth. He'd have to figure out how to do that.

As for now, he had a few options. He could swallow his pride and ask his father to release his trust fund, of course with the understanding that they won't have to support him ever again. It was a comfortable amount. He could take the money and go somewhere remote and hide out for another few months.

Or he could keep his pride and run to a place, where no one knew him, get a job and hopefully survive a child birth, he was NOT equipped to deal with.

Also, he wasn't sure, how long he could actally work before...before the baby was ready.

He had no answer for the traditional questions; Carole had asked him, to help her ascertain a due date. All he knew was, that up until five months ago Kurt and he were doing it EVERY chance they got.

Of course he could'nt say for sure, but he had a feeling about, when this kid had been conceived. May 16th right here in this room, on this very bed.

Blaine couldn't suppress his chuckle, when he recalled Kurt's terrified, scandalised expression at being woken up at 12 in the night to open his window for Blaine to climb through.

They had been talking on the phone, when he had heard Burt tell Kurt that he and Carole were leaving immediately to meet Carole's sick sister, who had been hospitalised in Indiana. Finn was to come home by curfew, which was 12pm. Now Blaine knew for a fact that, with Burt and Carole both gone, there was no way Puck and Finn would wrap up their COD marathon at Puck's by 12.

Kurt had purred that if Blaine lived closer, they could've got a head start celebrating Blaine's birthday on the 16th together. They had had a dry two weeks and Blaine's parents had made sure, that he couldn't meet Kurt for his birthday.

He had heard Kurt's lilting sexy voice, and suddenly it was all too much. He needed Kurt NOW. So he had done the only thing he could do, he sneaked out of his house. Drove straight for two hours to Kurt's, climbed up the very conveniently located albeit slippery tree near Kurt's window and tapped the glass.

* * *

><p>It was too dark to see inside the room, and contrary to what they showed in Rom-coms climbing a tree was damn hard. He just hoped he got the right window.<p>

Tap tap " Kurt?"

"mmm"

" Kurt darling open the window"

" whazzzaa"

" Baby! seriously ! Open the window, before I slip and crack my head open!"

"What...What! Blaine? Oh my God! baby! what are you doing there? Hold my hand ...tighter honey, don't slip"

Blaine had been pulled in without incident, Blaine had been marvelling at how Kurt was stronger than he looked, as he'd hugged his lover's sleep warm body.

"What are you doing here? Did you drive all the way?"

"I" kiss "am" kiss "celebrating" kiss "my birthday". "Finn's not coming back tonight, we have the whole night _to celebrate_" Blaine grinned wildly, Kurt had giggled at his enthusiasm, he seriously loved that sound.

"O.K ! Happy Birthday my Darling!" and their lips had met on a tender kiss.

All those clichés about fireworks... are absolutely true!

It felt so right. He was in the arms of the only person in the world, who loved him whole, as he was, Blaine the furniture hopper, Blaine the attention whore, scared jerk Blaine, the whole package. Kurt had seen it all and he still loved him. It was a miracle, coz sometimes even Blaine did not love all of himself.

Heck, who was he kidding, he meticulously hid himself from the world, for years he had single mindedly trained himself to fit in, he had groomed and gelled his individuality into complete submission, total control, as if, if he revealed too much people would be repulsed.

But, since meeting Kurt, his attitude had undergone an almost subconscious change. Way before, he had acknowledged his feelings for Kurt, even to himself, he knew he admired Kurt's pride and, his fearless style. There was no hiding with Kurt. Slowly, yet steadily, He had been coaxed to reveal his body and his very soul to this angel and wonder of wonders, he was still loved.

Kurt suddenly stopped their smoking makeout session and raced to his wardrobe, leaving a very shirtless Blaine gasping at the loss of contact. Kurt came back with a long package, he shyly handed it to Blaine.

Inside was a gorgeous lilac and silver Giorgio Armani silk neck tie Blaine had been admiring in a Style magazine recently .

"Kurt you shouldn't have ...it must've cost a bomb"

"it's nothing," Kurt shrugged, blushing "it's an investment... it'll look fabulous with your new dove grey suit.

Blaine leaned in for another kiss, when Kurt's hot breath had skimmed across the shell of Blaine's ear. "why don't you wear it now?"

Blaine had wiggled his eyebrows and slipped the cool luxurious fabric round his bare neck. Slowly he had tied the knot walking back to the bed. It was like a reversed strip tease for Kurt.

Pretty soon they were picking up right from where they left off.

Soft pink lips trailed moist paths across bronze chest. Rough calloused fingers massaged quivering hips.

This was not their first time, but every time they were together, they got smoother, better, louder.

Pretty soon Blaine was lying on his back whispering his need to a trembling Kurt.

Blaine held on to the wooden slats of Kurt's headboard, groaning Kurt's name, as watched Kurt drag his tongue agonizingly slowly over the head of his rock hard erection. While simultaneously pushing first one and almost immediately two of his lubed fingers within Blaine.

He remembered being exceedingly thankful for sick relatives, when Kurt had suddenly crooked his fingers effectively wiping out all brain function, leaving Blaine a puddle of choked screams and broken pleas.

Kurt finally had pity on him and pushed his marble hard cock inch by smooth inch into Blaine. Just, when the sensations were becoming overwhelming. Kurt, who was facing Blaine, had slowly sat up, still buried balls deep within Blaine. He pulled back a little and grabbed Blaine's ankles, pulling them up, to rest on his shoulders.

This was new.

Blaine felt a deep blush start up his chest; they had never really had the leisure or the opportunity to try out other positions. Threat of suspicious parents and clumsy siblings usually caused them to pick one position and stick with it. They hadn't had the chance to really savour each other like this before. Blaine felt oddly misty eyed, when Kurt turned his neck slightly to kiss Blaine's ankles as he slid right back within, as far as he would go.

Blaine had felt, so full, so complete, as they had built up to a crescendo, riding out the waves of their release together, screaming each other's names.

" Blaine!"

That night had been spectacular, he had loved every moment, every caress.

" Blaine?"

Kurt's gravelly, sexy voice had called him back from his euphoric daze, he loved his voice so much

" Blaine ...darling ...open your eyes."

"Kurt?"

* * *

><p>Smut is surprizingly hard to write! who knew! Will see if the story allows me to edge in a little smuttier smut in the later chapters. Right now Blaine's too vulnerable to do anything more than relive comforting memories of the past.<p>

Please let me know if you have any ideas you'de like worked into the story.

pls review


	6. Chapter 6

A new Day

Chapter 6

Kurt peered into the dark room, he could make out a dark form on the bed, Kurt switched on the bed side lamp spreading a warm glow throughout the room.

Blaine was lying on his bed, and he looked ...exhausted.

Dark purple shadows had formed under his eyes, his cheeks looked almost gaunt and scruffy so unlike the dapperlicious Blaine he had left behind and yet, he looked heart breakingly handsome.

Kurt watched in silence as the light made Blaine scrunch up his face and turn his face away from the light. The slight movement made Blaine's shirt part. Kurt's eyes slipped lower to the obvious mound protruding from Blaine's middle.

Kurt felt a magnetic pull towards Blaine.

_Oh Gaga !this is really happening ! _Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, slowly leaning over Blaine. His fingers reached out on their own violation and spread delicately over the gentle swell.

"Mine" called out his heart. As a completely unexpected feeling of love and pride surged through his very being for this odd little bump.

_The love of my life is carrying my son or daughter and I left him hurting so much...left him to deal with this alone_.

Kurt thought as tears slid along his nose on to Blaine's stomach and slid down round the side.

He had a lot of explaining to do and he'd better start immediately.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt!"

Blaine's warm hazel eyes snapped open and locked on to Kurt's awash blues ones. It took him a second to realize that Kurt was touching the bump.

"Oh! Ah...I...I am so sorry Kurt" Blaine stuttered, as he scampered into an upright position, bracing himself for the barrage of questions...anger maybe even ridicule from Kurt.

Kurt watched in wide eyed surprise at Blaine's fearful gaze. His Blaine, was actually scared of him, and he more than deserved this distrust.

What could he say to make this all better?

What could he say to explain, that at that time he was convinced that the break up was in Blaine's best interest even though he still cried himself to sleep most nights?

What words would ever be enough to apologise for his unforgivable idiocy, which almost cost the lives of the person...people he loves more than his own life?

If there were such words, he didn't know them.

Kurt needed the hurting to stop. So he leaned in, giving Blaine the chance to reject him, if he chose to do so. He felt Blaine's breathe hitch, but he didn't move back, taking that as a good sign. Kurt rested his lips on Blaine's in the most delicate kiss they'd ever shared.

Blaine could physically feel the stress and fear flow out of his body, as he automatically melted into those soft lips. He didn't even realise that his slight frame was shaking in great shuddering sobs, even as his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulling their bodies together.

They held each other tightly as they cried over their suffering and pain, for the past hellish months. They sat sobbing endlessly, rocking each other, and murmuring soothing sounds as soul reached out to soul revelling in each other presence. Reviving and being nourished with a simple kiss.

Words were necessary and they would have to follow, but for now they were content with lying in each other's arms, healing together in utter silence.

Carole woke early to check on the boys. She knocked and lightly pushed open the already ajar door.

Blaine was sleeping gathered up in Kurt's arms. They looked so right, so peaceful together. She smiled with frank relief as she sneaked back downstairs.

The couple had kept up most of the night, offering broken explanations and apologies to the other. Blaine had brokenly told Kurt about his darkest moments of the night before; he promised Kurt that he'd never, ever give up on life again.

Kurt had recounted Blaine's dad's visit and offered profuse tearful apologies for taking a decision about both their lives without talking to Blaine first. It didn't hurt that the apologies were translated into hundreds of kisses peppered all over Blaine's face and neck till the shaken boy finally cracked a smile.

As dawn appeared, a rosy streak of light sliced through the grey night. Kurt lay holding Blaine, almost holding their child in his arms. Simply marvelling at the little presence, which tapped and thudded under Blaine's heart all night long. They talked of their little miracle, giggled and blushed as they recalled the night they created him or her, on this very bed no less.

Their situation was dire, there was no denying that fact. But they were together and they would stick together and make it through...they had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a good point to end this fic? I had a larger fic with the birth, the new directions and a more comprehensive resolution in mind, but I am feeling a little conflicted.<strong>

**Please help me make up my mind! Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi you guys, Thank you so much for the reviews. You have helped me to make up my mind, I am going full steam ahead, and you're all in for a wild ride. Hope you like this one. lemme know?

* * *

><p>A New Day<p>

Chapter 7

Breakfast in the Hummel Hudson household had always been a rather large affair, given Kurt's love for cooking and Finn's love for all things edible.

But, today it was simply glorious.

Blaine and Kurt climbed down the stairs holding hands to join Burt, Carole and Finn for breakfast. Burt got up and gathered the boys in a bear hug, kissing both of their foreheads, before mumbling how proud he was of the two of them from a choked throat. Carole and Finn welcomed them with warm hugs and wide grins too. Even as the boys blushed violently, exchanging shy, proud smiles.

Kurt went automatically to help Carole at the counter, while Blaine hoisted himself carefully on to the bar stool, blushing scarlet all the while.

Carole was amazed, at how swiftly the atmosphere of the house had changed. The strained hush was gone. Her family was back exchanging joyful, teasing banter over the table. The conversation flowed easily, the food passed swiftly, every one , she felt, was deeply aware that this morning could have ended up being been very very tragic for all of them and they had been spared that misery by some beneficent spirit above.

Carole exchanged a tearful smile with her husband; the love of her life as he reassured her with his own misty eyes. That it was all good. Their family was growing in a slightly unorthodox manner and they were able and eager to welcome the new addition and the one soon to follow.

"Ew! Gross! Would you stop! Carole tell Finn to stop dunking his donut in my coffee! He's making it all soggy." Kurt's whine snapped Carole out of her tender moment. _Aaand we're back!_

"Boy's please!" She tried to intervene.

"Oh! Puhleez! Your boyfriend is pigging out on onion cream cheese smeared bacon strips at SEVEN in the morning and I am Gross? No offence Dude!" Finn addressed the otherwise engrossed Blaine.

Blaine ,would've replied _none taken_ as he looked up a goofy grin on his face, but his mouth really was stuffed with gooey cream cheese and crispy bacon and he was making almost orgasmic moans over his phenomenal discovery of flavour. Really there was a ton of money to be made here; this had patenting gold written all over it. He thought over another moan.

"Hey ! he's allowed to be food crazy, He's pregnant!" Kurt spoke out before he could stop himself.

Everybody at the table froze for a second hearing this. It was a fact, they knew that, but hearing it repeated in broad day light had quite a different impact than hearing it in the hush of the night, it made it so much more real.

The topic of the conversation was still too lost in cream cheese and bacon to really notice the four pairs of eyes suddenly trained on him.

Burt couldn't help the lop sided grin as he turned to his son, " he even eats the same stuff your mom ate with you, just you wait till the rocky road and watermelon cravings kick in"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's ecstatic expression indulgently, "I am looking forward to the kookiness ."

After a hearty breakfast, Finn left to visit Rachel, and the rest of the family settled into what felt like a normal routine, Blaine promptly curled up in an overstuffed sofa chair for a little post breakfast nap. Burt and Kurt prepared to open shop, while Carole bustled about before her shift at the hospital.

"You know we need to work out some details" Burt suddenly recalled

"I know!"

"We need to keep the pregnancy a secret Kurt, if the press gets even a whiff of this, it'll get out of control so fast, and none of us will be able to stop it."

" I understand, it's only us and Blaine's parents who know the truth, if we keep him indoors all day and only step out in baggy clothes at night for exercise, we may be able to protect him, don't you think?" Kurt looked up hopefully at his father willing him to agree.

Burt smiled at his son "it could work, but what about the baby, there need to be tests and regular check ups"

"Kurt we also have to consider the actual birth, how will we manage that?" Carole joined the duo at the couch.

"Won't Blaine do all the ...pushing and stuff! Carole you are a nurse couldn't you manage this?" Kurt winced even to think how bad it would hurt.

" Kurt I am a surgical nurse, I have very little experience with midwifery, even the most average of child birth is a risk, and Blaine's unique situation, his anatomy... multiplies the risk many times over. What we need is a safe medical environment, with the option of performing a C section if the need arises."

A knock on the front door, roused all of them from their discussion.

"Finn's back so early?" said Kurt as he skipped to the door.

He flung it open and then promptly slammed it shut.

Burt followed the loud sound as did Carole and a rather startled Blaine.

"Who is it Kurt?" Burt asked in amazement.

" Its Blaine's parents, and some guy." Kurt replied, seething.

" Kurt let them in, they're Blaine's parents they deserve to know that he is ok."

Blaine suddenly couldn't keep himself up, he sank down on the arm of a sofa chair. He looked at Kurt in wide eyed panic, his whisper so soft that it was audible only to Kurt "Don't let them take me away!"

" Of course not! No one can take you away from me Blaine." Kurt hissed.

"Kiddo, since you are under age, just to be on the safer side why don't you and Kurt go upstairs and stay there, let's hear them out and see what they want." Blaine and Kurt followed Burt's instruction and quickly walked up the stairs.

Burt and Carole held hands and opened the door.

* * *

><p>The Andersons looked extremely uncomfortable as they sat in awkward silence with the Hummel Hudsons. Mr Anderson sat twitching almost uncontrollably, Burt could almost see him pick and abandon words to begin this dreaded conversation with. He would've felt sorry for the poor guy too if he weren't so pissed with him. In the end it was Mrs. Anderson who ventured "is he...ok?"<p>

"he's alive no thanks to you!" Blurt hit back. It would've been infinitely more satisfactory if the couple didn't look on the verge of tears.

"Can we meet him?"

"That's up to him."

"He'll never want to..." Burt could hear her voice crack.

" Can you blame him? That kid's is going through so much...how could you let him go?"

" Do you...know?"

"Yes we do?"

Suddenly Mr Anderson's swimming eyes snapped up. "We? How many people know? Oh my God! Bring Blaine to us we have to go NOW"

"Hey! Hey! Just calm down! We haven't told anybody, just my family, as for Blaine he's not going anywhere he doesn't want to"

The man was livid and crying now, "you think I am my son's enemy and I don't care what you think, I am trying to protect my son's life, and I will do anything, go to any lenghts, to protect my family. BLAINE! BLAINE! Come DOWN! We need to go, before they find him, do you understand!"

Burt got up too, to physically stop this man from racing up the stairs if he had to.

Upstairs Blaine seemed to cower deeper into Kurt's arms. "Hey! Hey! Honey he's not parting us again ok!"

Blaine simple whimpered in response.

"Come on, let's eavesdrop!" with that Kurt hopped out of bed and lay on the floor surprisingly unmindful of his clothes, his ears pressed to the cooling vents.

Blaine stayed on the bed for a bit, then the need to be next to Kurt got the better of him and he followed suit.

"No Mr Anderson ! I don't understand, why don't you calm down for a moment and explain, what's threatening Blaine's life? Our sons deeply care for each other and your stupid meddling has already caused enough hurt, now their lives are inextricably joined in that baby, so for the love of God's let's just sit down and sort this out!"

The reminder of the previous blunder seemed to calm the man enough for him to at least reconsider sitting down. Almost immediately he began.

"They tell me, I was found abandoned a couple of hours after my birth, I was raised in an orphanage, till I was six months old, when my parent's adopted me, they loved me to distraction. I studied hard, met the women of my dreams and set up a successful business in New York. When Blaine was born to us we were so happy, life was perfect.

Till one day, when Blaine was about five , Blaine's paediatrician Dr. Sharwood gave us a call. He was a world renowned Doctor. We got so scared when he asked to see us and when met, he told us that Blaine was so special.

He had put his entire life's work on the line to secretly study Blaine since his birth. He and his assistant had done a whole comprehensive DNA study of my son, and come to the conclusion that his DNA may contain the key to building a super strong immune system. Strong enough to fight incurable disease like Cancer and HIV.

We were so amazed at what he was telling us, the data he had showed us. He had put his impeccable reputation on the line and now his preliminary work was done. He had a prominent pharmaceutical company ready to give him funding, only If we gave him permission to study Blaine closely. He promised that Blaine's welfare would be his first priority. And we agreed.

He ran a couple of tests, a very high tech variation of the CT and he said he'd let us know the results of his final presentation to the firm.

A few months passed and we didn't hear from him, we figured that his proposal got rejected. Till one night he called me at work. He sounded so disturbed. Like, he was scared. He very sketchily told me about Blaine's ...genetic uniqueness and how his reproductive options were... wider than your average male.

Kurt couldn't stop the snicker, which slipped from his mouth; Blaine gave him a slightly wounded look, ears still pressed to the vents at an odd angle allowing for the baby bump to rest against Kurt's side. "Sorry honey! Only Mr.A can make your getting knocked up, sound like you got a PhD in pregnancy. Blaine simply rolled his eyes refusing to dignify this quip with an answer. Moreover he was rivetted, everything about him had been hidden from him all his life, this was his chance to know everything.

"He told us that Blaine's higher immunity was a result of his... reproductive system. And that...he was in danger. My baby was in danger because Dr. Sharwood's assistant had gotten greedy and sold his research to another company as his own. He told us to be on our guard.

A couple of days later, Dr. Sharwood's body was found in his house. Apparently he committed suicide. We didn't believe it, especially when we started seeing odd people who seemed to be keeping a lookout outside our house.

Overnight we abandoned everything and ran. We came to Josef, in Lima" he pointed to the man who was still sitting stock still on a side chair. "Josef was one of Dr Sherwoods's earlier subjects, he had remained anonymous in Lima, working as a coroner. He understands Blaine's specific needs, we could ask him things."

"When Blaine came out to us, we were terrified, if he conceived, the people who killed Dr Sharwood could come after him again." Mrs Anderson chipped in.

"Would they still be looking for him after all these years?" Carole looked at Mr Anderson and Josef worriedly.

"As far as Dr. Saroyan is considered this isn't over yet" Josef answered in clipped tones. "He never let anyone know that his test subject is no longer with him. He convinced the greedy board member of a rising pharmaceutical company to pump millions of dollars into his project, fudging data to help him siphon off more and more. In exchange they circulated the news of their breakthrough drug in the market. this insider trading , helped Their shares to gain on their value hundreds of times over , and the board members awarded themselves large chunks of shares.

But after seven years they are getting antsy. They want to see the result to Saroyan's so called research, they want their billions to multiply to trillions overnight. Saroyan's life is at stake, he has hired professionals to seek out Blaine. Luckily, he has no idea how he'd look like at 17. His parents, he might recognise and therefore easily trace. It would be in Blaine's best interest Anderson if, you and the Missus left Blaine here and escaped today,"

" No I am not leaving my son for that S.O.B Saroyan to use"

"Anderson, Saroyan has already sent men to seek you out. Blaine, he is safe here, with these folk, I'll keep an eye on things, specially come time for his delivery. But right now you need to be outta Lima."

" Mr. Anderson, I promise to protect your son as I would my own." Spoke Burt holding out his hand. "its Neil " replied Mr Anderson taking Burt's hand in a strong shake. Both men joined hands on the most vital partnership of their lives.

* * *

><p>Like? Hate? lemme know! anything specific you wanna read? ideas are welcome. pls keep the review coming, they make the effort of writting so worth it.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys I know this is a little short, but I really needed to do this.

**Is it weird that I feel this overwhelming need for Blaine to experience healing? or that I tend to forget that he's a character? **

**I really need to get out more!**

**Ooh by the way simply loved the reviews. Thank you JenMel I really look forward to your reviews, please keep in touch, a special shout out to moth4923,Sarahamanda,Klisslove, AveryPotterCati, fanpire109 and all other who were kind enough to take a minute to drop a line. **

**Thank you guys for the encouragement and the kind words, they really keep me going. **

* * *

><p>New Day<p>

Chapter 8

"_Its Neil "replied Mr Anderson taking Burt's hand in a strong shake. As both men joined hands on the most vital partnership of their lives._

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me, any of this?"<p>

The adults looked up to see, Blaine standing on the head of the stairs. Kurt was hovering behind him looking entirely unsure about this move.

"Didn't you think, that I deserved to know?"

Kurt could tell that Blaine was furious; he was dragging in harsh breaths through a clenched jaw.

Blaine was standing almost nose to nose with his father. This couldn't possibly be good.

"Blaine! Son ...I ... I was trying to protect you!"

"Protect me! By keeping me in the dark? Don't you think I could've done a better job of protecting myself, if I knew that this was even possible?" Blaine almost screamed pointing to his belly.

It was Blaine's mom who spoke "Blaine you were a baby when we ran, we left everything behind, we even changed our name. We figured there wouldn't be any reason to burden you with this knowledge at that age. And When you came out to us, we were stumped!"

Mr. Anderson looked at Burt appealingly "I know, I made a colossal mistake by reacting badly, but here was my 14 year old telling me to accept, that he wanted the one thing in the whole wide world that could expose him to a crazy murderer and get him killed, I just couldn't handle it." He drew a deep breath and continued.

"I was raised to believe, that homosexuality was a life style choice and I believed that like all choices it can be reconsidered. I thought if I showed you other options, showed you that I disapproved of this particular choice, you'd change. I may have pushed you too hard...but Son, please believe me, I just wanted you to be safe. I guess I had spent so much time strengthening walls around us, I didn't realise, and that I had built one between us in the meantime."

"All my pushing didn't work either, you got sadder and quieter, and I just missed you so much, I missed your music and your laughter. We really considered telling you then, but your self confidence was already so shot. We feared that any further crisis would completely pull you under."

"It was only after you got beaten up at the dance, that I realised, how damaged our relationship had become. You had been suffering through cruel bullying for so long and you kept it from me, because you didn't think that I'd care, that I'd help you!" His father's voice broke completely and he had to take a couple of moments to compose himself.

"Dalton was not my first choice, but it seemed like our only option, its campus had 24 hour security, it's no bullying policy was strictly implemented. And you were so broken; dating seemed to be very far from your mind. So we figured, we'd send you to Dalton for a little while and I hoped that I'd figure out a way to tell you, when you got a little stronger."

"But, then Kurt came into your life." Suddenly, all eyes were turned to Kurt, who tried very hard not to squirm. Mr. Anderson was now looking at him,

"I am so sorry Kurt for interfering and causing so much pain, all I can say is, that I thought, it was a matter of Blaine's life and death."

"I knew you guys were getting very serious, very fast. And all that talk about going to New York! I really couldn't let that happen. So ... I sought a chink in the armour and I used guilt to get you to leave Blaine. I am so sorry!"

"You don't need to apologise sir" Kurt's voice was soft; his throat aching with the effort it took to keep the tears from pouring again. "You did all of this, to save Blaine's life, to spare him suffering. I guess I would've wanted to do the same."

"Why did you have to complicate things so much Dad?" Baline was incredulous, " If we knew, it was a matter of life and death; we would've made sure of protection!"

"Blaine, honey! You know of HIV and STD's and that's as real as it gets, and that didn't stop you from having unsafe sex! Why would you believe something that already sounds like sci-fi? Both boys hung their heads blushing furiously. At Mrs. Anderson's, matter of fact statement. There's no real possible explanation for that one!

"We're sorry! We got carried away; we were both virgins, so we took protection lightly. Mom, Dad I am so sorry I put you guys through so much and I didn't even know it"

"Oh Baby! We love you so m...much... we were so scared, when we couldn't find you...we looked for you everywhere ... we didn't know how to contact Kurt or where he lived! I am so glad you're ok, darling"

The Andersons all huddled together enjoying a long overdue hug.

"All right guys! Time to get going" Josef gently reminded the Andersons.

Hugs were exchanged between the two families; promises were made to call as soon as it was safe. Mr. And Mrs Anderson prepared to uproot and relocate again in the hope of misleading anyone, who might be trying to locate or identify them.

They were almost out of the door, when Blaine's mom suddenly turned back and pressed a tearful kiss on Blaine's pregnant belly. And just like that they were gone.

* * *

><p>That night, as the household finally settled for the night. Kurt and Blaine lay in their single bed holding each other, staring into each other's eyes. They were both so tired; they really weren't in the mood for any more words. This was the best part about their relationship. Every gap did not need to be filled with words. The burrowed deeper into each other, and soon were softly snoring into the night.<p>

* * *

><p>I am going to follow suit.<p>

I was thinking some pregnancy related , smutty fun for the next chapter? Ideas and opinions are welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

The new Directions catch up with Kurt and Blaine

* * *

><p>A New Day<p>

Chapter 9

"Kurt... Blaine! Rise and shine you guys!"

Blaine groaned silently, it was too early in the morning to hear the loud, chipper tones of one Ms. Rachel Berry. He wanted to keep his eyes closed and just wish her away, but that option was taken from him, when he heard the shuffling of half a dozen feet, in the little bedroom!

Blaine's eyes opened to the alarming sight of all the ladies of the New Directions standing in their room and Rachel's face peering at him from way too close!

Blaine yelped as he tried to pull the sheets up to his chin, looking for Kurt to rescue him.

Kurt was found standing rigid behind the girls, cheeks ablaze with anger, fists tightly balled. He was so angry his eyes were tearing up.

"Hi! Ladies! Wh...What's up?" Blaine tried to play it cool.

"Can it Mary! We knows you've gots a bun in the oven, and we're here to help." Santana spoke with a superior air.

_Damn it!_

"That's it; I am going to KILL Finn" Tears were spilling down Kurt's cheek. "He deserves to be dismembered for putting Blaine's life at risk like this!"

"Is Finn not going to be a member of Glee club anymore? " Brittney looked confused.

"No honey! Kurt is really angry with Finn for telling us about Blaine's baby ...you know what! I'll explain all of this later tonight" Santana leaned in gently and pressed a chaste kiss on Brittney's lips.

"We're sorry Kurt to show up unannounced like this...but we promise, we realise how critical Blaine's safety is, we'll never ever leak this news to anyone. We just wanted to help!" Mercedes apologised to Kurt, while Tina Brittney and even Santana nodded in agreement.

"Kurt we could leave and pretend we didn't hear anything" Tina said turning to Kurt, who was rapidly losing his resolve to commit a felony.

"No! I...we trust you guys, it's just...we can't afford to have any chinks in the armour, even a whiff of this gets out to the media... not to mention a mad scientist called Saroyan and everything will be over!."

"we won't let that happen, we promise "The girl's hugged Kurt.

"Ahem! Don't I get a hug?" Blaine suggested meekly.

Everyone laughed as they launched on the bed smothering Blaine with Kisses and hugs.

Everyone except Rachel.

If looks could kill, Rachel would've fallen dead ten times over.

The glare Kurt had levelled at her, had the otherwise impervious girl tripping over her words a little, she had been working over her speech since last night, she really needed to speak her mind, before they made their decision.

"Kurt! Are you going to keep it?"

"What! Of course we're going to keep the baby! Oh! Could you do this Rachel?" Rachel took a cautious step backwards, Furious Kurt was not the kindest of beings.

"Now Kurt! Let's all just calm down a little...when Finn came to me all jittery, I thought it was about some skank in his college...I mean this has been my greatest fear, since I moved to NYC without him...but, he...he told me, that he'd just rescued Blaine from the creek and that Blaine was pregnant! At first, I thought Finn was smoking something! But... he was so upset and crying...Merce was having a reunion party...without me...again! I figured, if anyone can make sense of this bit of news, its, her."

Kurt pressed his throbbing temples, " alright...ok...so in addition to Blaine's family and mine five more people know this. We can handle that."

"Actually...its ten... the boys know too...I didn't say a word, I swear...we were still freaking out about this, when Mike and Sam showed up to pick up the girls. They totally understand and will stand by whatever stand you two take."

"Oh God! This CANNOT be happening!" Kurt smacked his forehead, drawing all eyes.

Kurt I am so sorry! I...know we don't look eye to eye on most issues... but I didn't spread this intentionally. It kinda just snow balled. Moreover my plan is going to make everything all better"

"Plan! Now there's a plan, Oh! This I gotta hear!" Kurt's voice had gone so high, pretty soon only dogs would be able to hear him. Blaine raised his hands, beckoning Kurt to join him on the bed.

"Kurt you can't just hide Blaine at home till term and then spring a baby on the world, I mean... what are you going to say? That you're adopting a kid at 19? What if the social services get involved? They won't simply hand over a baby with no birth record to a 19 year old gay couple. There will always be scandal and speculation, if you even try.

But, if you got a girl...say me, to play along. Pretend to be knocked up by one of you, drunken night...identity crisis...experimentation...we can figure out the back story later. Then, when the baby comes, nobody will bat an eyelid. I pretend I had the kid at home, name Blaine as the father on the birth certificate. And soon you'd be raising your biological child, no legal hassles, no social services. You will be the father of your child legally."

"As much as I hate to admit it...and believe me I abhor it! Rachel does make a valid point!" Blaine spoke up. "It never occurred to me that we may lose the baby without being able to prove a biological connection, and the baby's genetics is not something we want to advertise. "

"As to the role of the fake mother of a gay couple's kid, I would like to offer myself" Rachel bowed as if on a Broadway stage.

"Rachel... thanks, but we really can't ask this of you. This could seriously harm your reputation and you have your career" Kurt countered.

"Kurt! You know I didn't get into Julliard, I thought I'll go to New York and good things would just happen, they did'nt. It's a tough place to be in. I was planning to come back home any ways, gather myself, and maybe try Julliard again next year. I have a couple of months, this could really work. I know, I can be a selfish bitch at times...but I really love you guys. You guys are my family. If the people I care about know the truth, then I don't care what the others think."

"I could wear one of those fake baby bump thingis, Mrs Shuester was rumoured to wear. It'll really be great practise for my future Broadway career, you know!" Rachel winked at a speechless Kurt.

Burt and Carole were sceptical of this whole ruse, but, they had to admit this was a foolproof way of securing legal rights to the child, without involving any government agency.

So it was decided, Rachel became the fake baby mama of Blaine Anderson's child.

Those who heard shook their head, but who could dispute, those New Directions kids did some pretty stupid things.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok! I love reviews so much that I check em like every two hours. So please drop me a line. It really makes my day.

* * *

><p>A New Day<p>

Chapter 10

Finn's POV

* * *

><p>Christmas was my favourite time of the year. Mom always made Christmas a special time for their family, even when times were really hard. I remember how we skimped and saved till Christmas and then bought a skinny tree, decorated it with pop corn strings and put inexpensive presents under the tree till Christmas day. Sometimes, I would hear mom crying around the holiday season, I guessed she was really lonely so I'd snuggle up to her and we would hug and she would feel better.<p>

After mom married Burt, I had a lot of misgivings. Kurt's mom had passed away round Christmas. So Christmas was not really celebrated in the Hummel household. But when it was time for their first Christmas, I was bowled over, by how much effort Burt and Kurt put to make this time special for Mom and me. Even though, it was obviously difficult for them. Christmas took on a whole new meaning. Now spending Christmas with 'the family' is my favourite thing in the world.

This year Christmas was a low key affair in the Hummel Hudson household as far as the outside world was concerned. Inside it was whole different ball game. Blaine was getting huge; Kurt spent hours trolling the malls with Rachel no less, for what he called 'tolerable belly shielding clothes'. But no amount of layers and colours could really hide the simply huge baby bump, Blaine was now sporting. The fact, that Blaine was essentially only a little taller than a hobbit didn't help either.

Blaine and Kurt's first prenatal appointment at Josef's seedy little clinic had happened a few weeks ago. They had split in different cars very early in the morning to avoid nosey neighbours. They'd packed Rachel with her fake bump and Blaine with his very real one in the car I had driven. Burt Carole and Kurt had followed in a second car.

I and Burt had stuck to the story that we were only coming along for security purposes. Even though, we had had a hard time keeping our grins and tearing eyes in check. The ladies simply went nuts, when they saw the baby suckling on his or her thumb on the screen of the ultrasound machine.

Kurt and Blaine...they just held hands and looked into each other's eyes. It was not a sappy kind of looking though; it was like they were having a conversation, only without words. They tended to do that a lot these days.

Both of them were different from before, Blaine wasn't jumpy anymore for obvious reasons, but he also seemed happier, much more comfortable, as if he was... peaceful.

Kurt seemed so much warmer, so much kinder, even when the entire New Directions had been in and out all day and he was at the end of his tether. The earlier tendency to lash out with cutting sarcasm was...like... totally reined in.

It made me feel odd, not jealous or anything; I love my brother and Blaine and their kid.

It ...just...I want that!

I always thought love like that happened in the movies, but then mom found Burt, and I chalked it to mere chance.

And now, seeing Kurt with Blaine... it makes me regret having my first time with Santana.

I should've waited... for Rachel.

He was seeing a whole new side of Rachel this time round. Sure sometimes she was still the bossy, scheming, diva, but she had grown a lot during her stint in New York.

It wasn't all about her, all the time anymore. She had taken a huge risk by involving herself with Blaine's pregnancy. For a girl, who stopped at nothing and stooped to anything to protect her chances at stardom, Rachel's sacrifice was phenomenal.

Their relationship was evolving every day too. And though, they were not there yet. He wondered If Ms Rachel Berry was...the one, if he could be as lucky as the rest of his family to find his soul mate.

Money was tight this year, I knew that. Burt and Carole were trying hard to keep them comfortable. Kurt had started helping out at the garage, Carole was picking extra shifts, so I had decided to do my bit too. I took a semester off from college and started working with Puck on his new landscaping business. This year winter was uncharacteristically tough and snowy for Ohio. So we got a lot of business, snow ploughing driveways etc.

With the little extra income we had we started preparing for the baby on war footing. With only about two months left, Kurt and Rachel took almost daily shopping trips. They bought all kinds of really cute tiny clothes and stuff. Blaine was sad he couldn't go with Kurt but since Kurt called from the mall to send him pictures and ask for his opinion about every dratted thing, they made do.

The New Direction had decided to gift Kurt and Blaine a new Nursery, so the boys got the paints and tools and set up the room next to theirs as a nursery under Carole's expert guidance

Word of advice! When the box says 'Easy to put together furniture!' It's a freaking lie! There is nothing easy about it!

It took all of them 16 godforsaken hours to set the crib and changing tables up so it didn't look like it was about to fall over.

The girls got all sorts of bottles and toys and set them up in the wall cupboard Artie designed. Sam and Mike were surprisingly good at making and setting the shelves. While Burt, Puck and I set up the furniture and baby proofed the house.

When Blaine and Kurt had finally been allowed to see inside the room, that moment, their joy at the unexpected beauty of the room, it made all the banged up thumbs and scrapped, sore hands worthwhile.

Before leaving Puck had spoken to Kurt and Blaine privately and given them 2000 $ he had saved up. He hadn't had enough, he said when Beth was born, and he didn't want anyone to have to make such a difficult choice again. Puck for all his bad assness was such an old softie.

That night they had found their own little Christmas miracle. They had all been lazing around the fireplace watching a sappy Christmas movie, when the bell rang. Kurt opened the door to let in Josef. The man came in handed Blaine an envelope nodded briefly to Burt and walked out all within 10 seconds.

Blaine ripped open the envelope to reveal a platinum credit card with web address and a code. Immediately they logged into the site and fed the code. The result was so astounding that for a minute it looked like Blaine was gonna go into early labour. Blaine's parent had set up an offshore account for him. He had complete control of what looked like about80, 000 $.

I always knew that Blaine was rich, but this was WOW.

With the financial burden gone Christmas became even sweeter.

As Christmas day approached Blaine started getting antsy. He'd been home bound too long. He begged and pleaded with Kurt to be let out, but he wouldn't budge, so Blaine adopted (what he later told me in confidence to be) the 'pout attack' it required nothing really, just deep sighs and a sad sad pout, and that sad puppy dog face, which is Blaine's own specialty. He cracked Kurt...KURT in less than 48 hours. It's an awesome trick worthy of filling away for future use. Rachel had stayed back with us for the night. So on Christmas Eve around midnight both couples got out to enjoy the lights and a little stroll

Burt and Carole had been surprised at Kurt's caving, but they'd let it go. Just warning everyone to keep close to the house and come back while they straightened up.

I hadn't been surprised though, I knew Blaine's ulterior motive for pushing for this trip, after all I was the one who had picked up the ring on his behalf.

On Blaine's hint I pulled Rachel towards a climber, staying within the shadows.

"Finn? What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to stay with them?"

"Shh! he's about to propose" I whispered to Rachel.

"What are you talking ab..?" Rachel broke off as she heard Kurt squeal, just as she saw Blaine holding out a black ring box.

"Oh my God!"

Blaine was talking to Kurt. Who was smiling his besotted wide smile. When Blaine asked THE question Kurt nodded so hard it's a wonder he didn't get a kirk in the neck.

Blaine took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Kurt's hand. And they kissed.

I was about to go to them to congratulate them, when Rachel grabbed my hand.

"Hold on there's more" she said softly.

I turned around to see that Kurt was now on one knee laughing as he too fished out a ring box from his jacket pocket, his words were lost in the wind but his adoring smile reached us as he slipped a ring on to Blaine's hand.

The couple in front of us became lost in an embrace, which promised forever.

"Kurt and I had this ring bought and ready for weeks now, he was just looking for a quiet moment", she laughed suddenly inexplicably shy.

I took her soft pliant body in my arms. I was feeling this overwhelming desire to kiss her nose. The fake bump was keeping our bodies a little apart.

_I am so glad I got to share this incredible moment with her._

_Rachel is simply amazing, she is kind loving, oh so talented and most of all, my heart feels connected to hers in ways I can't explain. It was easy to forgive her; it is easy to admit my stupidity to her because...I love her!_

"I love you! Rachel, I always have and I always will" I aid gazing into her wide tearful eyes.

"I love you too Finn, I love you so much."

We kissed a tender promise on each other's lips revelling in the sheer bliss of this new found knowledge.

An excited call of "Finn!" broke up our kiss, as we turned to return home with the ecstatic newly engaged couple.

I felt an odd rustle behind me and I turned to peer harder at the source of the sound. Just then Kurt called me and I went back inside.

* * *

><p>This was a magical night. Kurt was holding Blaine's bare body as close to him as possible. He couldn't help smile as he felt his unborn son or daughter turning summersaults inside Blaine's belly.<p>

They couldn't really blame the kid. They had been spending the night in relearning each other's bodies, exploring with delicate caresses, just how far they could go before the delicate was lost in the desperate. Blaine's hormones were wrecking him with desire for a while now. While Kurt was delighted in taking care of this development, he didn't let Blaine seduce him. He didn't want to risk the pregnancy. Today had been different, the thrill of their impending union had weakened Kurt's resolves, just enough for Blaine to push his advantage. Those puppy dog eyes and that pout ought to be declared illegal! The whole pregnancy thing was still risky, so Kurt had bottomed from the top. And now they were lying in a tangle of limbs, deliciously exhausted waiting for their kid to settle down. When a particularly strong kick made Blaine jerk and hiss. Kurt lowered himself a little on the bed, rubbing his hands in a soothing circular motion over the swollen belly.

"Hey darling! I am your daddy!" he whispered as his palm was tapped back as if in response."

Kurt looked up at Blaine's melting hazel eyes, _how the heck had he gotten so lucky?_

"You had a very active day to day, didn't you honey?" he kissed his fiancé's belly.

"Sing the baby a song, Kurt!" Blaine whispered already sleepy. Blaine really couldn't keep awake after coming. That's why they had to be very careful when they were fooling around in school. Once he had fallen asleep right in Glee club right after they had stolen a little alone time in one of the spare classrooms before practice. Kurt grinned at that memory, now they were on the verge of creating new ones.

He pressed another lingering kiss on his fiancé's lips as he straightened and gathered him in his arms again, allowing him to snuggle deeper.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true"

* * *

><p>"They were all huggin and cryin and shit!" Azimio reported to the thin individual peering at him over his glasses. "Did you see this boy with them?" A picture was slid forward by thin perfectly manicured hand.<p>

"Sure! That's the homo Hummel's boy toy aint' it? Dave?"

"What? I can't...can't be sure... picture's too grainy" David stuttered.

When Azimio had called to tell him that he had a chance of earning big bucks as well was get revenge on Hummel he had been intrigued. He didn't know Kurt was back from college. He wanted to see Kurt...just once.

Last year had been a real eye opener for him. Seeing Kurt and Blaine hanging out together, started feeling normal. It made him feel less scared... like he could have that too.

He knew Azimio, if money was involved he'd go to any lengths, he'd joined him to keep him from causing serious harm to Kurt, but this ...this was unexpected.

This scientist guy looked so put together, but his eyes looked...ruthless. They had been asked to look for a fat guy, who looked like Blaine. They'd been keeping tabs on Kurt's home for quite some time after following a weird doctor to their door.

And today they'd found Blaine and he looked odd, like bloated in the middle or something. And apparently they lived together now. He hated that guy; Kurt could've been his, if he'd kept out of it.

Azimio was still describing what they'd seen tonight. This doctor... Saroyan... looked excited especially when he told them about Blaine's swollen belly.

"So what do you want us to do next?" Karofsky ventured.

"Nothing ...yet. Keep an eye on that house 24x7 if the boy as much as steps foot outside again. I want to know. Till then dear Boy I need you to run some errands for me."

* * *

><p>We're almost at the end, just a chapter or two left. Thank you for sticking around!<p>

Don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

A New Day

Chapter 11

The entire New Directions joined together in the Hummel Hudson house hold as they welcomed the New Year . The celebrations doubled up to celebrate the soon to be Hummel Anderson family. Time passed swiftly and soon they were just roughly five weeks away from D-Day.

For Blaine the almost constant back ache, the unpredictable and excruciating cramps, the incendiary heart burn and humiliating flatulence, notwithstanding. It was truly a magical time.

He and Kurt had never been closer and more in love. They were going to be married; they would soon have a baby. They'd be a family.

Sure, it was a little early in their life, but with a little help and a lot of skimping, they would make it. It was so close, he could almost taste it.

By mid January, Blaine's discomfort had grown manifold. His tummy had grown enough to be awarded its own zip code. It'd been weeks, since he'd had any deep sleep. The kid had taken to kicking his bladder on the most inopportune moments resulting in mortifying incidents.

Kurt was so incredibly patient and loving through it all. He gave him almost constant back rubs, stretched his feet when they cramped. He even helped him practise Lamaze every day. It made him feel very guilty, when they did that. He hadn't told Kurt about his little secret yet.

He couldn't deliver this baby 'normally'.

Wait.,..Was he even allowed to use that word in his context anymore?

Josef had told him in his first pre natal visit that his birth canal had not developed as it should have. It was no where strong enough to push a baby through. If they waited too long into labour the baby would tear the canal and both of them would probably die of shock. He had to have a C-section as soon as he went into labour.

Now, they knew that Josef was a highly skilled obstetrician but he was also self taught and therefore not really allowed to practice legally within the US. This did NOT really inspire a lot of confidence. Josef claimed he had 'friends in high places' who gave him access to a private surgery anytime he needed it. Still the idea of giving birth was freaking terrifying.

Lately, he'd get hot and cold flushes all the time. The muggy slushy weather was not helping either. Lima had been getting torrential rainfall and thunderstorms all week. So when late on 17th yet another storm knocked the power out for the umpteenth time, It was enough to drive the very pregnant man up the wall.

With the air conditioning out, sitting indoors became unbearable. To add to the misery his back was simply killing him, it made him so mad at his body that he started sobbing quietly into his pillow.

Kurt could never bear to see Blaine like this. So against his better judgement, Kurt led Blaine out carefully to walk around the front yard for a bit. Out of the house for the first time in literally a month the boys grinned, linked pinkies and walked, well! Kurt walked, Blaine waddled.

The fresh air felt good, even as the pain in his back snaked to his lower belly. Blaine's breath hitched but he quickly wiped the frown from his face, even the slightest sign of discomfort and Kurt would march him right back in. And they had only just stepped put.

They were so engrossed in enjoying the slight drizzle, that they didn't register the shadows which were moving closer to them.

" DAD! DAD! MOM! HELP! PLEASE ! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! DAD!"

Burt was up and stumbling down the stairs within seconds. He grabbed Kurt who was bloody and screaming hysterically.

" Kurt ! Baby what happened? Where's Blaine?"

"They took him! He was hot ...so we just stepped out for a second...daddy they pulled him in a car! ...they took him away! Oh God they'll kill him...Dad!"

"Who took him?"

"It was Azimio and Karofsky!"

" Hey ! Hey! Kurt, look at me we'll fix this. We'll find Blaine. Finn! get the car...call everybody...we need all the help we can get"

"Kurt sweetie are you bleeding? Did they hurt you? Carole was looking alarmed at Kurt's blood spattered sodden pyjamas.

"What? No! No! I just got punched...oh God! is this?...it's Blaine...he's bleeding!"

Hot iron! It felt like hot iron ripping his insides. He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to breathe through the pain, trying to...to understand.

_I am lying at the back of a van and I am being driven away by Karofsky and Azimio. How the hell did that happen? we were having such a great day! _

_Must've blacked out because they've left me alone...why were they doing this? Am I about to be lynched? Oh my god another... aaah...ohhhhhh... this is incredibly painful._

_I am wet and sticky... Oh! God this is blood! _

_My water broke! _

_Kurt come quickly please!_

I am sorry...I am sorry. I know you guys aren't crazy bout cliff-hangers, but I am soo tired and sleepy. If I continue now, I know I'll do a lousy job. So please bear with me till tomorrow.

Please Review. Please Do ;)


	12. Chapter 12

This is it...

* * *

><p>A new Day<p>

Chapter 12

_How the fuck did I get caught up in with this_? David asked himself for the hundredth time that night.

He had a groaning, crying 'pregnant' man in the back seat of his van, and Azimio was driving them at break neck speed to the storage unit which the 'Nutty Professor' had hired.

Saroyan was stark raving mad. He had no doubts on that head. His slender, expensively clothed body housed a psychopath. His thin bloodless face, blank eyes, even his receding hairline had given him the creeps. David could never forget the look of casual interest his face held,, when he had that Doctor fellow beaten to an inch of his life, earlier that day.

He had been terrified for his life, they both were. When Saroyan had ordered them to kidnap Blaine, he knew they didn't have a choice. Not anymore. There was nowhere to run; he would find them, like he had found Blaine.

Saroyan had half a dozen armed men of his own. David felt like a kid in front of those tough, prison tats covered guys. Even Azimio had lost his bravado. The only reason they were hired was because they knew the ins and outs of Lima and because Azimio had claimed to recognize Blaine from a grainy picture which Saroyan had.

Initially, they had been told nothing, later when they pieced the story together from scattered conversations they overheard, they'd been incredulous.

That mad man actually believed that Blaine was Pregnant. He remembered Az and he had laughed so hard he almost peed his pants.

He didn't feel like laughing now. He'd felt the swollen stomach kick as he'd pulled Blaine into the van.

He didn't particularly care for the guy, but he couldn't help feeling that he was driving Blaine to his death.

They drove the van into the large room. It was almost day break, when they pulled Blaine out, he seemed to be in immense pain as they strapped him to a small board like the ones paramedics used.

"Isaac! You are finally here!" the loud screech sent shivers down David's spine.

"Ah! Sir! This here is Blaine?" Azimio edged in weakly.

"Shut up Neanderthal! This boy was Isaac before he ever was Blaine, before those bastards tried to steal him from me. How are you kiddo? Long time no see? Ooh! in labour are we?" Saroyan enquired, ecstatic as he took in Blaine's bloody clothing, and his clenched jaw as he smothered another painful moan.

"Let's put a little tape right here, I hate the screaming and the crying usually associated with your condition."

David had to turn away from the look of unholy delight on Saroyan's face. The man actually chuckled a little before he taped Blaine mouth shut with a roll of silver duct tape.

Saroyan was smiling almost sweetly at Blaine "I hope you realise how truly unique, you are Isa... Blaine! Of course, there were others before you, men who conceived I mean, but nobody carried a foetus to term! Heck even your friend Josef lost his, four months into the pregnancy. You are going to make history. **I **am going to make history."

Saroyan laughed a little to himself.

"Now I am a good man you know! I would've taken care of you. You would've been safe in my lab, everything painless, wouldn't have to hide, you'd be my star."

" If your stupid... parents... hadn't pushed my hand." The smile was still frozen on Saroyan's enraged face. The contrast only highlighting the fact that the man had completely lost it.

"DO YOU KNOW? HOW MUCH I SUFFERED WHEN YOU RAN!"

Saroyan screamed at the petrified boy. The mask of calm sophistication was gone completely leaving behind utter insanity.

"I found you first. I helped break your unique genetic code. I only sold, what was MINE! But Professor Matheson didn't understand. He wouldn't listen. I couldn't let him report me! It was survival. I had to kill him."

Blaine just stared with streaming eyes, at the man who was confessing to murder as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

He barely caught his breath before another contraction ripped through him, causing his body to arch up. Bonds biting into his flesh, wiping all thought; except that of the scream trapped behind his taped mouth.

Saroyan was on a roll oblivious and uncaring of the writhing boy in front of him; he continued his story without missing a beat.

"Xerex Pharmaceuticals had offered me ... 3 million dollars upfront and 27 million when I had an immunity boosting drug in place. I had to take it Blaine! Do you understand?"

David was sick to the stomach ... if Saroyan had any intention of ever letting any of them leave the room alive, he wouldn't have been quiet so forthcoming with the confession to murder.

Azimio had probably caught on too, as Dave could see him rapidly texting behind his back. Public schools really did teach one some enviable skills.

"I did all of this just for survival, really! You can't blame me for trying to survive. When you ran, I was so scared. The company wouldn't let up."

" I HAD to cook up data to pretend that you were with me. I used stored samples of blood and Professor Matheson's notes to keep them happy for a while."

"But I knew it was only a matter of time before they wanted more concrete results. And then those greedy bastards started insider trading hoping to use my discovery to become billionaires themselves." Saroyan gave an exasperated sigh.

" I DONT THINK SO!"

" I SUFFERED BLAINE! I WAS SCARED TO DEATH!" and just like that the hysterical screaming was once again controlled to a silky smooth baritone.

"I think it's only fair that you suffer a bit too. Don't you think? So you can taste terror too." Saroyan was completely unconscious to his audience now, enraptured with his own voice, marvelling at his own plan.

"I think I'll fly you to New York, to my clinic immediately and when you deliver in front of the revered members of the medical community. They'll have to admit, I was right! I am NOT crazy! I have the world's first pregnant man, in flesh."

"Now, that I have you, it's time to change the rules of the game a bit; after all I've waited 12 years for this pay day! So excuse me gentlemen, while I engage in a bit of renegotiation. Keep an eye on em boys and you'll have your twenty. After all I am going to be a billionaire soon."

The freak winked...he fucking winked at David before leaving.

Saroyan swept out of the room, leaving two of his guards back, as if to keep an eye on them.

" Karofsky...we are screwed man!" Azimio said in a raspy voice he imagined to be a whisper.

"You think! Brainiac! Think of a plan...How do we escape?"

"Escape? Dude! Nutters is screwing us of millions ...billions maybe. This is our chance!"

"What? Are you mental? Did you not hear anything that guy just said? Az...He's a murderer; he just confessed to us...he doesn't plan to let us out of here alive." David hissed back.

The gun men were distracted, looking out now, peering at the sky, as a loud buzzing of a helicopter could now be heard.

"Dave I called my brothers from the crib...they want a piece of the dollar pie. They'll be here any second now, armed to the teeth, when the guards get distracted, run for Josef, I'll get preggers and we'll make a run for it."

" NO! NO! Az we'll get killed!"

"Dude! We have no choice...when the bullets fly they don't ask who they hit."

And suddenly there were Gun shots! Real close!

David ducked just as something super hot zipped past him.

He raced to the sagging, bound Josef, grabbed and dumped him in the car. He reached Az halfway and together they pulled Blaine in the car yet again.

A full blown gun battle was underway outside the door. It was surreal.

This looked so different in the video games.

David gently pulled the tape off Blaine's mouth, allowing the exhausted man to take in deep gasps of air. The poor boy had stopped struggling a while ago...he looked pretty bad.

Suddenly Blaine's eyes fluttered open, the agony in those eyes was searing...David did not want to be part of this anymore. He wanted this suffering to stop.

Blaine whispered something so softly, he had to press his ear almost to Blaine's lips to hear the words. He said

"This is Kurt's baby too. Please don't let it die!"

* * *

><p>The entire New Directions had paired up and were combing all of Lima for whereabouts of Azimio and Karofsky. Their families had no idea where they were.<p>

Kurt was riding with Finn and he was going crazy. All of them were racing towards Lima heights adjacent. Santana's cousin had told them that they could hear a helicopter in the vicinity. The only reason to have a chopper in that part of town could be to escape.

Bodies' lots of shot dead bodies were lying all around them.

They'd never seen so much blood before.

Finn and Kurt raced in and out of the warehouse, there was no Blaine anywhere. They escaped before the cops got there.

They were back to square one.

And then suddenly Kurt got a message on his phone from an unknown number,

"free clinic" What does this mean? Kurt looked confused at the screen.

" let's find out, ask everybody to reach there" he did a tight 180 degree turn and raced back to the Lima free clinic a few blocks away from the warehouse massacre they'd just witnessed.

* * *

><p>"Karofsky you are bloody brilliant man...sometimes I wonder you never made it to college!" Azimio was looking unnaturally happy for a man who'd just witnessed about a dozen people shooting each other dead.<p>

_Did he not care at all?_

"Ah...yah man...whatcha gonna do."

"You are right! This guys done for, it's only a matter of minutes for him. It's stupid and risky to wait for preggers here to drop the kid in this condition. Even if we cut a deal with a news channel, who may or may not believe us at all, and the kids born or they die before the cameras get here, all our chances are finished. But we got the doctor...all we need is an operating room and a camera and we can sell video of the freaking operation for mother... fuckin... MILLIONS." Azimio actually bounced on his seat, so excited, as if he was just discussing a winning game, not planning to cut open a person on camera.

The clinic was unoccupied this early in the morning. It was 9 am and with the chaos a few streets away, even the staff hadn't reached yet.

Karofsky and Azimio carried a limp and bloodless Blaine in. Josef quickly revived, settling in his element.

He spread sterile sheets on a regular examination table and instructed Karofsky and Azimio to lay Blaine down on it. Azimio immediately took out his I phone and started recording a video on it.

Josef turned to raid the supply cabinet, pulling out drapes, spirit, IV fluids, Suture kits, blades and finally some anaesthetic. It wasn't strong enough for surgery, but beggars can't be choosers, and they had almost run out of time.

Josef pushed in the anaesthetic into the IV, as he strapped and held down, the now collapsed boy, as best he could.

The first incision produced a blood curdling hoarse scream as Blaine's body struggled to pull away from the searing torture.

Karofsky held on tight, one wrong move and all will be lost.

Josef was swift and precise, but the agony of flesh being sliced and pulled was simply excruciating. Blaine screamed and when he couldn't scream anymore he wept softly calling for "Kurt...please...make... it ... stop...please...Kurt"

A struggle ensued between life and death.

And life

Won

Josef pulled out a blood smeared infant and placed it in a sterile drape in Karofsky's waiting arms.

With trembling hands, Dave pulled the cloth around the screaming infant and wrapped it within his Jacket. Hugging it...her close to his heart.

A baby girl...Kurt's daughter!

"Oh man! Dave we're rich man...we've hit the freaking jackpot. We'll own the world man that kid done make us rich!" Azimio squealed, recording even as Josef worked steadily to stop Blaine from bleeding out.

Suddenly the door crashed open. All three men stared open mouthed at Saroyan as he stood at the door a gun levelled to their heads.

"YOU TRIED TO STEAL HIM FROM ME AGAIN!"

And just like that... the gun went off...David watched in horror as Azimio slowly crumpled to the floor a small hole now visible between his glazed terror stricken eyes staring at the video still playing on his phone.

"Az!"

"Don't' even think about it! You've killed Blaine already ...he is finished... now you want to steal my money! Give the foetus to me! Or I'll swear I'll pry it out of your bloody lifeless fingers"

Dave couldn't stop the tears welling in his eyes; he was 18 he didn't want to die.

He wanted to go back home, where he was warm and loved. He should give it up, it wasn't his kid. It was Kurt's. Kurt, who didn't hate him anymore. He loved Blaine...Blaine was probably dead. He couldn't let Kurt loose his baby, too. He couldn't give up the warm bundle snuggled against his chest. He just couldn't... so he squared his shoulder... turned away and placed the squirming bundle on the table...just waiting for the bullet hit.

"Freeze ! Ohio PD !

And suddenly three shots were fired

David looked down ...nothing hurt...was he numb?

And then he heard a crash behind him, Saroyan was lying dead on the floor and a cop was standing behind him still holding the smoking gun.

The mass of bodies who were standing petrified outside the door suddenly poured in the room.

Kurt reached Blaine first and his knees gave out at the sight. Finn grabbed him before he hit the floor.

The cop made to grab Karofsky, but he immediately picked up the bundle from the table before him.

For a moment everyone froze and prepared for the worst.

But running was far from David's mind, he just wanted all of this to end already. He shuffled to where Kurt was sitting on the floor and gently placed the bundle into Kurt's stunned arms.

"Kurt Hummel meet your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Tears dropped on the thin plastic cover sheet as Kurt stared at his scrap book. Kurt quickly wiped the drops away; he didn't want his scrap book to be stained. He had pasted a piece of the drape, in which Elizabeth was wrapped in the day she was born.

He next opened his favourite page of the scrap book. Two old newspaper articles, were pasted facing each other.

Five years old articles to be precise.

The first read

"A bizarre incident rocked the sleepy town of Lima, Ohio Today. When gang violence erupted in a deserted storage unit, in Lima heights adjacent, between two rival gangs, claiming 9 lives.

When police arrived on the scene most miscreants were either dead or seriously injured. Officer Ricardo Lopez was first on the scene. He had an anonymous tip that one of the Gang's leaders a man identified as Saroyan had chased, Victor Azimio, a local teenager and also member of a rival gang into a free clinic a couple of blocks away.

When the officer reached the clinic, Saroyan had already shot Azimio dead and was holding a group of teenagers' hostage. Gunshots were exchanged and Saroyan was shot dead in self defence.

A full term pregnant teen Ms Rachel Berry, who was one of the hostages went into labour during this mayhem, and was delivered of a baby girl. Both mother and daughter are doing well, though the baby's father Mr. Blaine Anderson sustained a severe gunshot wound and was rushed to the hospital.

The second article was a smaller clipping one from a business magazine. It marvelled at the overnight destruction of Xerex Pharmaceuticals, which was said to have lost billions of dollars in a one night selling frenzy. It was rumoured that the board of directors had been paying themselves in stock and many of them had been bankrupted due to this bearish turn of the market. The Board was also under investigation for alleged insider trading.

A pair of arms snaked round Kurt's waist as soft lips brushed gentle kisses along the porcelain column of his neck, Kurt sighed the deep sigh of a man well loved as he turned his head a little to press a soft kiss on a sleep tousled head of wild curls now nestling against his neck.

"Are you working at the scrap book again?"

"No! Just reading it. I can't believe it's been five years, already!"

Kurt settled back in the bed against Blaine's chest. Scooting to rest his head over his heart, comforted by the steady thrum of his heart.

"Oh God ! Other than Lizzie's birth, I don't want to remember anything from that day."

" I know! I almost lost everything that day." Kurt shivered, cuddling closer to Blaine.

"God! I am so glad that cop turned out to be Santana's first cousin. And that Josef was able to keep the media from finding out anything, even when you were so serious and had to be hospitalized for so long. I thought...I thought you'd never wake up" Kurt voice broke as he stroked the puckered scar on Blaine stomach the gentle reminder about the truth of their daughter's birth.

Blaine bent slowly to kiss the tearful boy in his arms. Five years and kissing Kurt still made the hairs on the back of his neck stand as if it were their first time, well, that, among other things.

" I love you so much, husband!" Kurt whispered into the kiss as gentility became submerged in passion. Their kiss becoming deeper, more demanding.

"Oh! By the way did you confirm David's flight schedule, you have to pick him up for Lizzie's party tomorrow?

"Way to kill the mood Husband! You know I don't get, why I have to go to pick up the man who kidnapped me, when I was in labour anyways." Blaine pouted

"Because that man saved yours and our daughters life, when he convinced Azimio to let you have a c-section instead of waiting for you to bleed to death, and he happens to be Lizzie's favourite uncle after Finn. Moreover Stephen has had a very good effect on David. He's so happy, and in love."

"Can you imagine what our lives would be like Kurt, if he hadn't talked to Josef at that precise moment and came up with the plan?" Blaine wondered aloud

A sleepy cry of "Daddy? Papa?" came from the baby monitor.

Kurt closed the scrap book and grabbed a robe and smiled at his husband

"We would've missed our little miracle"

Elizabeth Noel Hummel Anderson was standing up in her crib, rubbing her sleepy eyes waiting for her Daddy Kurt or Papa Blaine to pick her up.

"Hey! Baby girl you had a bad dream?"

Lizzie nodded and snuggled closer in her Daddy's arms.

According to the birth certificate Elizabeth was Blaine and Rachel's daughter. And it was true that Lizze's hair tended to curl and that is where the similarity ended. Because every single day Elizabeth grew into a spitting image of Kurt. She was already tall and slender for her age and her skin tone matched Kurt's almost perfectly. Blaine had cried the first time he had seen those gorgeous glasz eyes of his daughter almost three days after her birth.

And yesterday he had laughed out so hard that he choked on milk and it came out his nose when lizzie did her first Kurt Hummel special 'Daddy please!' Eyebrow quirk.

Elizabeth was their miracle. She had pushed him to keep his heart going when giving up seemed so easy.

"Papa! Sing me my song"

"Ok Princess. You gotta close your eyes so that when you wake up you can be five years old ok!"

"k"

Blaine's soothing voice filled the room, softly lulling his darlings to sleep

I was waiting for so long  
>For a miracle to come<br>Everyone told me to be strong  
>Hold on and don't shed a tear<p>

Through the darkness and good times  
>I knew I'd make it through<br>And the world thought I had it all  
>But I was waiting for you<p>

Hush now

I see a light in the sky  
>Oh, it's almost blinding me<br>I can't believe  
>I've been touched by an angel with love<p>

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<br>Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has... come

* * *

><p>I made good on my promise.<p>

I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I come from avery conservative background so writing Klaine fiction has been a huge deal for me. It has also been an important opportunity for me to explore what I undertand by love.

Thanks for your support, it helped me to complete this journey.

If you've read it and liked it, please send me a review.

Hope to come back soon with something fun.

Lots of love

neonsparx


End file.
